La pareja de asesinos perfecta
by DarkumaruStormack
Summary: AU. Cocodrile, un hombre podrido de dinero, jefe de la mafia más peligrosa del planeta, se ve obligado a contratar al mejor asesino que jamás haya existido, Roronoa Zoro, quién es nombrado mr 1 y emparejado con nada más y nada menos que con Miss All Sunday, Nico Robin. OOC. ZoRo, LuNa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fic, y espero hacer muchos más**_

 _ **Titulo: Pareja de Asesinos.**_

 _ **Summary: AU. Cocodrile, un hombre podrido de dinero, jefe de la mafia más peligrosa del planeta, se ve obligado a contratar al mejor asesino que jamás haya existido, Roronoa Zoro, quién es nombrado mr 1 y emparejado con nada más y nada menos que con Miss All Sunday, Nico Robin. OOC. ZoRo, LuNa.**_

 _ **Avisos: Posibles Lemons, Violencia, muertes, exclavitud y vocabulario soez y malsonante, modificaciones de fuerza, o sea que un personaje débil en el Anime aquí puede ser incluso el más fuerte.**_

 _ **Rangos.**_

 _ **Mr. 0: cocodrile.**_

 _ **Miss Summer: Ain.**_

 _ **Mr.1: Zoro Roronoa.**_

 _ **Miss All Sunday: Nico Robin.**_

 _ **Mr.2:Luffy.**_

 _ **Miss autumn:Nami.**_

 _ **Mr.3:Vergo.**_

 _ **Miss good night:Cindry.**_

 _ **Mr.4:Daz Bones.**_

 _ **Miss Doublefinger:Paula**_

 _ **Mr.5:Braham.**_

 _ **Miss easter: Laki.**_

 _ **Mr.6:Bentham**_

 _ **Miss New year:Inazuma(mujer).**_

 _ **También avisar de que esto es el prólogo, o sea una pequeña introducción, los capítulos tendrán un mínimo de 1.500 palabras o más.**_

 _ **Prólogo**_.

Con paso firme y sin titubear, uno de los muchos subordinados del poderoso cocodrile llamó a lo que parecía ser su despacho, digo parecía porque tan solo la puerta tenía adornos de materiales rarísimos y con pinta costosa.

—Pasa—La voz ronca e inconfundible de cocodrile le incitó a pasar, giró el pomo y entró en aquel despacho lujoso, donde se podía apreciar unos sillones de terciopelo con pintas de ser lo más cómodo del mundo y un ambientado mini-bar con todo tipo de bebidas y licores, desde el atrevido y dulce Champagne Moët et shandon hasta el sabroso y vigoroso Henri IV.

A una distancia de cinco metros de todo éste resort de relax y lujo, una mesa amplia con mucho papeleo encima de ella y tras ella un sillón grande, muy parecido a una especie de trono, donde Cocodrile estaba gustosamente sentado y leyendo algo que el subordinado no llegó a presenciar, ya que el apodado rey de la mafia lo habia guardado en uno de los tres cajones que la mesa incorporaba.

—Dime—El subordinado hizo una reverencia, como un plebello mostrando respeto a su rey.

—Siento interrumpir su lectura señor, pero he de informarle que he recibido noticias de su equipo de espionaje, y desearía informarle de todo lo que han descubierto—Cocodrile hizo un gesto de mano, que el subordinado tomó como un "Prosigue".—Según me informaron, Donquixote Doflamingo y la alianza pirata, cuyos miembros te recuerdo que son Eustass Kid, Scratchmen Apoo y Basil Hawkins, estuvieron hablando dos horas en una sala de reuniones alquiladas, al parecer han hecho una especie de alianza, ya que el mini-drone que incorpora el equipo de espionaje lo visualizó y grabó todo, dicha grabación la obtendrá usted mañana—Cocodrile golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado, el subordinado retrocedió asustado.

—Si creen que me van a asustar con esa alianza estan muy equivocados, no cuentan con que soy más rico que todos ellos juntos, Mingo ya intentó asesinarme contratando a especialistas, ahora me toca a mí, contrataré al mayor asesino que exista, y aparte a cinco más, cada uno tendrá una especialista en asesinatos, y tengo a seis candidatas perfectas, y tú—Señaló con el dedo al subordinado, el cuál casi literalmente se orinaba encima.—Llama a Ain, nadie sabe sobre asesinos más que ella—El subordinado hizo una reverencia y se marchó a todo gas.—Kuahahaha, También tendré que llamarles por nombres diferentes, Yo seré..—Cocodrile se llevó el garfio al mentón y empezó a acariciarlo, una sonrisa maliciosa formó sus labios—Mister 0—.

 _ **Hasta aquí esta pequeña introducción, espero que les haya parecido interesante.**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **Un saludo ^_^.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Misters y Misses**

Cocodrile apunto estuvo de matar a aquel chico que Ain le habia aconsejado que contratara, en realidad Habia contratado a nada más y nada menos que a cinco asesinos, qué según Ain eran unos expertos en asesinatos, pero ya estaba a punto de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y aquel chico no cesaba con su irritante cancioncilla.

—...Fueron a llamar a otro elefante, 11 elefantes se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía... —Aquel chico no estaba dispuesto a cerrar esa bocaza, Solo unos segundos más y ese chico acabaría como su última esposa, bajo tierra y sin piernas. Ain fue lista y se anticipó a lo que se preveía como una masacre.

—Señor Luffy, podrías esperar calladito hasta que las misses llegen, no falta mucho—Ain miró a luffy con una expresión amable en su rostro, el muchacho finalizó la canción. Cocodrile, aliviado, miró a todos los allí presente.

Alrededor de una gran mesa, estaban sentados los Asesinos que le habían costado un ojo de la cara. Uno al lado del otro, Aunque solo había cinco, Ain le habia prometido a un asesino que superase a cualquier otro con creces, impaciente estaba por conocer a dicho asesino.

—¿Oye de verdad tenemos que trabajar con mujeres? —El hombre con el pelo oscuro, barba, patillas y gafas de sol, Se mostraba en desacuerdo con esa idea.

—Exacto, Mister 3, Y no solo eso, También tendrán que convivir con ellas durante las 24 horas del día, ya leyeron el contrato, no creas que pago semejante cantidad solo por matar—El apodado mr 3 asintió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Shishishi, esto va a ser divertido—El chico que hace unos momentos estaba cantando la canción que tanto habia molestado a cocodrile, rió y aplaudió con emoción, queriendo ya, que las chicas entrasen.

—Por cierto jefe, Hace rato escuché que había exactamente seis mujeres, somos cinco, ¿aún falta algún otro asesino?—Con un gorro que tapaba media cara, cubriendole el cabello y los ojos, El hombre que libremente enseñaba, sin ningún pudor, un increible lanzacohetes en su espalda y dos pistolas bien guardadas en cada lado de su cintura, sujetas por un par de hebillas.

—Si Mister 5, pienso contratar a seis asesinos, ya conseguí a cinco, Miss Summer mañana me llevara al que será como vuestro segundo jefe, al asesino que os podría matar tan solo con la mirada. Ya me advirtió Miss Summer, que si se niega y insisto, no tendrá piedad en acabar conmigo, o sea que mandaré a uno de ustedes junto a su respectiva pareja para convencerlo y hacerle un contrato, ya pensaré en quienes irán—El chico entusiasta comenzó a levantar la mano mientras decía repedidamente la palabra «Yo». Cocodrile enarcó una ceja.

—Demasiado infantil, debemos dar una imagen seria y peligrosa—Luffy bajó la mano y miró a su jefe con mala cara. Cocodrile miró detalladamente a todos los misters.

—Yo iría encantado Coco-Chan—Pintado como una chica, vestido con un tutú y con un calzado de bailarina de ballet, Así Vestía el "hombre" que acababa de sugerir, entre líneas, que el daba una imagen seria y peligrosa.

—Dije seria y peligrosa Mister 6, no aportas semejantes características, Además dije que no me llamarás así, para ustedes soy Mister 0, este es mi último aviso.—Mister 6 se cruzó de brazos y se mordió el labio, le había menos preciado por su apariencia.

—Yo lo haré—Cocodrile miró al que creía que era mudo, Aquel hombre con el cabello rapado y con una cara seria e imperturbable. Cocodrile sonrió y asintió.

—Por fin hablas, Mister 4. De acuerdo, usted si aporta las características necesarias, Varios reclutas irán contigo por si las cosas se ponen fea—Mister 4 asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo la puerta se abrió.

—Ya están Aquí, Mister 0—Ain se acercó al pequeño grupo de mujeres, y comenzó a presentarlas a Cocodrile. Todos los Mister se voltearon y miraron a las preciosidades que tenían frente a ellos.

—Ella es Lika, será la pareja de Mister 5, llamadla Miss easter—La Mujer que habia presentado era una chica alta, pelo negro, con dos grandes mechones de cabello separados a ambos lados de su cara en la parte delantera, y una larga cola de caballo y elaborada en la espalda, ojos verdes oscuros, y con los labios cubiertos de lápiz labial de color rosa.

—Esta es Inazuma, será Pareja de Mister 6, llamadla Miss New year—La apariencia de esta sorprendió a todos, menos a Mister 6, el cual miraba amaravillado a la Mujer, Iba vestida con una especie de chaquetón blanco y naranja, cada mitad de un color, Como accesorio unas gafas de sol redondas, con una copa llena de vino en la mano, y por ultimo una cicatriz con forma de rayo en la frente.

—La Del cabello Naranja es Nami, la Pareja de Mister 2, Llamadla miss autumn—La nombrada era sin duda la más joven de todas las allí presente,pelo corto anaranjado, constitución delgada y un tatuaje en forma de pez espada en el hombro. Mister 2 miró fascinado a la que sería su pareja, con la que iba a convivir 24 horas al día, solo de pensarlo el joven corazón del chico comenzó a acelerarse.

—Paula, Pareja de Mister 4, Miss Doublefinger—En ella se podía apreciar un largo cabello rizado de color azul oscuro, estilizado hacia atrás para que su rostro quedara despejado, a parte muy delgada y con unos labios gruesos.

—Victoria Cindry, Pareja de Mister 3, Miss Good Night—Cara seria e imperturbable, tez pálida, cabello corto rubio, rostro cubierto de cicatrices y con un tatuaje de una telaraña en su pierna izquierda.

—Y por último, muchos la conoceréis, Nico Robin, Futura pareja de Mister 1, Miss All Sunday—Mujer alta, delgada pero atlética, con pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos color azul, yun par de piernas largas que hacía que su estatura fuera la más alta entre todas las misses.

—Espectacular, Buen trabajo Miss Summer, Te felicito.—Ain asintió—Por favor no os quedéis de pié, Sentaos al lado de vuestra pareja, en breve servirán el banquete. Miss All Sunday puede sentarse al lado de Miss Autumn—Cada Miss se sentó junto a su correspondiente pareja, excepto Miss All Sunday, la cual se sentó al lado de Miss Autumn.

 **P.P(Primera Persona):¿?**

Aquel hombre al que tenía que asesinar me miraba con Temor, Pánico, Pavor y Espanto. Notaba como sus manos temblaban, las cuales se habían agarrado en mi pantalón para no caer al suelo. Sus únicas palabras eran de súplicas, ruegos e imploración. enfundé mi katana, cuyo filo derramaba sangre, provocado por el gran corte que habia tenido que realizarle a aquel pobre hombre, seguramente casado y con hijos. Nada más enfundé mi katana, Aquel hombre creyó que tenía esperanzas de vivir, «Iluso» pensé, Retirando un poco de aquella chaqueta de cuero negro, le revelé una de mis armas semiautomáticas favoritas, El Revólver Mágnum calibre 50, Volví a sentir como sus manos temblaban.

— favor, se..se lo suplicó—Extraje el arma de mi chaqueta y apunté a su cabeza, el hombre agarró con fuerzas mi pantalón y cerró los ojos. Apreté el gatillo, liberando la bala que impactó de lleno en el cráneo del hombre. Sus manos dejaron de apretar mi pantalón y cayó inerte al suelo. Guardé el revólver en su sitio y Vacíe mi bolsillo sacando el móvil, marqué el número de mi cliente y después del quinto tono me aceptó la llamada.

—Ya acabé con su problema—Miré por última vez el cadáver de mi victima, volteé y comenzé a caminar.

—Estupendo. ¿Ya llegó sus honorarios?—Me preguntó mi cliente.

—Si, A partir de éste momento tu y yo jamás hemos mantenido está conversación, Hasta nunca—Colgé y volví a introducir mi móvil en el bolsillo.

Hacía rato que la noche había sustituido el día, llegué a mi casa, un lugar tranquilo donde podía concentrame y relajarme. Entré y cerré la puerta con llaves, me Despojé de mi chaqueta y la colgé en el perchero del vestíbulo. Subí las escaleras, llegué a mi habitáculo, todas las armas que encima llevaba las coloqué con total delicadeza en uno de mis dos armarios, uno contenía ropa y el otro un arsenal de armas, excepto mi katana, que la dejé apoyada en un lado de la habitación, ya que necesitaba una buena limpieza. Una vez me deshice de mis armas, comenzé a desvestirme, hasta quedar absolutamente desnudo. Me dirigí al baño y entré en él, necesitaba una ducha. Me adentré en la ducha y giré el pomo, el agua comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo y a envolverme en una sensación de tranquilidad.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Terminé de ducharme y me vestí con tan solo unos boxers negro. Bajé las escaleras y fuí a la cocina, donde guardaba en un cajón, el aceite especial para limpiar mi Katana y un pañuelo.

Volví a subir y limpié mi Katana, con sumo cuidado y con mucha paciencia.

 **P.P: Miss All Sunday.**

Después de terminar aquel gran banquete que Cocodrile nos había ofrecido, nos concedió a cada uno una habitación de aquella mansión, pero solo para pasar la noche. mañana nos asignará un departamento a cada pareja, Aún no conozco a la mía, pero ya me habían advertido de que no cometiera ninguna locura, Lo único que sé de él es que será el más fuerte de todos los misters. Caminé junto a una sirvienta de Cocodrile, la cuál me llevó a mi asignada habitación.

Nada más entré en aquella fastuosa habitación, la sirvienta se despidió de mí con una reverencia y deseandome buenas noches.

Cerré la puerta, para mi mala suerte no tenía cerradura ni pestillo. Pero también habia tenido suerte de dormir sola, no como las otras misses que por obligación deberian de dormir con su pareja.

la puerta de mi habitación se abrió derrepente, volteé para ver a Cocodrile acercandose hacia mí, Siempre pasa lo mismo, sabía a que habia venido, y rezaba para que eso no pasase.

—Desea algo, Mister 0—Mi voz sonaba indiferente, pero en mi interior sentía el nerviosismo que esta situación me provocaba.

—Solo desearte buenas noches—A unos centímetros de mi, con su mano me acarició la mejilla y acercó su rostro al mio—Buenas noches—Me deseó el muy Capullo, pero me alivié al ver como cocodrile se marchaba.

Suspiré cuando la puerta se cerró y volví a estar sola en la habitación. No me quité ninguna prenda de vestir, tan solo las botas altas y me metí en la cama. Estuve un rato mirando el techo, pero poco a poco mis ojos se tornaron pesados y el sueño se apoderó de mi.

 **P.P:¿?**

El sonido de alguien tocando mi puerta, me alertó. Me levanté de mi cama y de mi armario extraje mi revólver. Bajé las escaleras con sigilo, llegé a mi puerta, y miré por la mirilla. Visualizé a varios tipos trajeados, a una mujer con cabello azulado y a un antiguo conocido.

*Que hace aquí Daz, no tuvo suficiente* abrí la puerta con toda la rapidez del mundo y apunté a la mujer con el revólver.

—¡RORONOA!—Me había reconocido, como para que no lo hiciera, todos los tipos con traje sacaron una pistola y me apuntaron.—bajad las armas, idiotas—Gritó Daz, todos los tipos con trajes bajaron las armas.—Tranquilo, He venido para hecerte una oferta, que dudo mucho que no aceptes—Bajé el arma y noté como una mano tocaba sin ningún pudor mi trasero.

—Vaya, Que trasero más firme—La tipaja me estaba sobando.

—Quita tu asquerosa mano de ahí—Le advertí con una voz profunda y ronca, la mujer se asustó con la mirada que le envié.

—Tsk, pues no te pasees por ahí enseñando tanta carne, que vas provocando—No me percaté de que iba en boxers, pero poco me importaba eso.

—Hablame de esa oferta—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Que te parece?—Sentí su nerviosismo por mi decisión, la verdad que era una oferta increíble, pero el no se rebajaría a trabajar con una mujer.

—Lo siento, pero me parece muy poco dinero por trabajar con una mujer—Rechazé la oferta, Daz me miró con sorpresa.

—Poco, pero si es el quíntuplo de lo que me pagan a mí, Aaagg déjame hacer una llamada, verás como cambias de idea—Estabamos en el salón, Solo Daz y yo, los demás esperaban impacientes en la puerta. Daz llamó al que parecía ser su jefe.—Dice que es muy poco por trabajar con una mujer—No pude apreciar lo que dijo el jefe de Daz.—Vale—Daz Colgó y me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Te ofrece el doble—Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, me ofrecía el doble, eso era una cantidad exagerada, demasiado, ese tio debería de estar podrido de dinero para pagarme semejante cantidad. Bones estiró el brazo.

—¿Trato hecho?—si te parece rechazo semejante cantidad, el único inconveniente era que iba a trabajar 24 horas codo con codo con una hembra, lo demás estaba bastante bien.

—Acepto—

 **Siento haber tardado tanto, Gracias por leerme.**


End file.
